


Marmalade Skies

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Memories, School, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles greets Sean's daughter Theresa on her first day at school. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marmalade Skies

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men: First Class belongs to Marvel and Fox. Written for the prompt "history" at firstclass100.

_I’m sorry, I’ll be a bit late_ , Charles sent, stopping outside his study to give Kitty notes on her Mutants in U.S. History paper. Students laughed and jostled in the hallway, their voices floating like bubbles inside his mind.

He found his guests on the East lawn; the man pointed to the satellite dish among the summery clouds, whispering, and the girl beside him let out an excited squeak. Charles smiled at the shard of memory, a voice from the past: _“I trust you. I don’t trust him.”_

Sean happily greeted Charles; his face was older, lined, but the decades hadn’t dimmed his shock of red hair. He squeezed his daughter’s shoulder. “Professor, this is Theresa.”

“Pleased to meet you,” she said, freckled and shy.

“The pleasure’s mine,” Charles replied as he shook her hand.

Sean grinned at the sky. “This, Terry, is the man who taught Dad to fly.”


End file.
